Beyond the Grave
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: "Don't cry Syuu. You know that I'll always be by your side. I love you." FujiRyo [oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*

**Author's Note:** I don't know what is wrong with myself, I can't help but to love tragic stories.  
Also this is an **AU** fic so the characters had the tendency to become **OOC.  
**Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

This is also a fuji x ryo pairing. If you don't like this pairing… better back off now.. shoo~!

**~ONE~SHOT~**

Here we go..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Beyond the Grave**

**(A/N: the story is narrated through Syuusuke Fuji's POV.)**

I was a student in one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. I had a really nice best friend who had always been there for me. We did everything together- we laughed and cried together. We were each other's comfort during trying times. We were like siblings.

After a year of being close to him, I came to learn that he was from a rich but broken family. He never told me about it. I just found it when I went to his place for his brother's wedding.

During our final semester, his mother bought him a brand new car. At first, he was so embarrassed to drive it around the school but after a while he got used to it. One day, I told him I was going home to Hokkaido and stay there for a long time because my family were having problems and wanted to be there, being there eldest son. He said he's going to missed me so much. I told him that he can come with me but he said that he couldn't. After our final exam, I packed my things and went to Hokkaido.

That night, I remembered how Ryoma was crying so hard when he said goodbye to me. I know it would be hard to say goodbye but I told him that it wasn't the end of our friendship. I also told him I'd be seeing him during our convocation. I told Ryoma that when I'm done with the family's problem, I would go back to Tokyo and maybe just stay there for good. But he said that he may not be around that time. I just laughed this off.  
Ryo is a very emotional person and has the tendency to be too emotional in handling situations.

A week passed and as I was about to go to bed, I remembered that I haven't called Ryoma in days. I had been so busy with my own affairs that I completely forgot to check on him. He must be very angry at me now, I thought as I dialed his cell number. On the fifth ring, someone picked up.  
It was Ryoma. I was glad but at the same time confused because his voice is strange. I asked him how he has been doing lately. He said that he missed me so much and scolded me for not calling him for a week.

Then suddenly, I felt a cold hand touching my back. It was very cold yet familiar as if my back was suddenly drenched in ice water. I got goosebumps all over my body. I tried to turn over but I couldn't move. Then I heard a voice,

_** "Goodbye Syuu. Take care and I love you." **_

It was Ryoma's voice but it wasn't coming from the phone. It sounded like he was just in the same room with me! As if on cue, I felt someone kiss my cheek. It was a cold kiss but the kiss touched my heart and it made me cry. Ryoma's line went dead. I tried to call him back and relay what had just transpired but I couldn't reach him anymore. No matter how many times I tried. I quickly got up from my bed and ran to my parent's room and spent the rest of the night there. The next morning, I tried to call Ryoma's cell phone again. I couldn't get through.

Then, I tried his home number. A man picked up. I asked for Ryoma. After a short hesitation, the man asked who I was. When I identified myself, the guy suddenly broke down. He is Ryoma's older brother and he recognized me as the friend Ryoma brought to his wedding.

I got the shock of my life when he said that Ryoma died in a car accident a week ago. He was drunk and met his tragic death one night in a very sharp curve near their house. I started to cry when I told his brother that I called him last night and was able to talk to him.

He was shocked at this news saying that it couldn't have been his brother. His mobile phone went with him in the grave along with other personal possessions.

Ryoma's brother told me that they tried to call me about the incident but they did not know where to reach me. I just cried as I talked to him and told him how I missed Ryoma. He told me that Ryoma really loved me. I quickly ended our conversation because of the pain I was feeling. I said goodbye to Ryoma's brother. After our conversation, I felt again a kiss on my cheek and heard a voice carried by the wind,

"_**Don't cry Syuu. You know that I'll always be by your side. I love you."**_

After that I cried a river of tears. The pain I was feeling was almost physical, piercing through my heart and soul. I passed out and when I regain my consciousness, I saw my mom, holding me, trying to comfort me. That night, I reread all the letters Ryoma gave me. As I read through the letters, I imagined Ryoma beside me, reciting the very words he wrote to me. As I was almost done reading the letters, I felt like someone was hugging me, giving comfort. I finished what I was reading and I was shocked because I saw that the letter I was holding was dated the day Ryoma died.

I knew then that I was in his thoughts even in his dying moments.

"…_**I'll always love you. Syuusuke."**_

_**~Fin~**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: **_

**Honestly, while typing this story I can't help myself but to cry. I don't know why.**

**What do you think? Kindly rate and review if you like. ^-^**


	2. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS OR NOT?

**Author's Note: **

Hey before anything else, I just want to remind you all that I recently changed my pen name from **Soup no.5** to **Adobong Kangkong **(trans. Marinated Spinach)…

I lot of people keep on PMing me saying that I should continue this fic.. What do you think?  
Besides, I don't know how to continue this, can you give me some ideas. Because, we all know that Ryoma is dead..

Kindly post your suggestions, guys. It will really help a lot.!

Thanks,

**Adobong Kangkong. **

**P.S**

**Support the new Anime series: Code Breaker and K-Project! **


End file.
